Sperm oil has long been used as an industrial lubricant, both in a natural state and in a sulfurized, sulfonated, or phosphated form. Sperm oil comprises a mixture of esters and glycerides and is a good lubricant by itself, such as for oiling light machinery, or for blending with other lubricants, such as mineral oil, to form compounded lubricants. Similarly, when chemically combined with sulfur, chlorine, phosphorous, and the like, sperm oil is popularly used either by itself as a lubricant or as an additive to other lubricants, particularly in cutting oils and for lubricating metal surfaces.
The Congress of the United States recently enacted the "Endangered Species Act of 1969" which prohibits importation of sperm oil and derivatives thereof after 1971. Consequently, not only is the supply of this valuable commodity presently diminishing, but after 1971 crude sperm oil will no longer be available for purchase. The cost of the presently available oil is also correspondingly increasing.
Due to the Endangered Species Act, the industry faces an increasing demand for a replacement for sperm oil. Preferably, the replacement should be one that is at least equal to or surpasses sperm oil in its adaptability for use as an industrial lubricant when used either alone or in combination with sulfur, chlorine, phosphorous, and the like.
It has been previously suggested to use alcohol esters of carboxylic acids as lubricant additives. Some of these could be sulfurized and used in place of sperm oil. In the past, liquid fats such as fish oils have also been sulfurized and used as a lubricant additive.
However, both of these additives have serious shortcomings. The alcohol-acid esters cannot be sulfurized to an extent desired. The liquid fats are triglycerides which are not sufficiently soluble in some of the blending oils to be readily useful.